G Gundam: Bismarck's Dark Legacy
by mario72486
Summary: Chapter 2 is finally up! Today's match: God Gundam vs. the Bismarck! Who will triumph?
1. The Perfect Killing Machine

Prologue: "The Perfect Killing Machine! Bismarck's Reign of Terror."

The evening air was cold and brisk over the city of Berlin. The 15th Gundam Fight had begun days before and all over the world fights between nations were intensifying. In Berlin, a fight was about to commence.

On one side was the Nether Gundam of Neo-Holland. Surprisingly enough, this mobile fighter was a sad interpretation of a windmill. Although it didn't look very challenging, it had powerful hurricane-like attacks and 10 mega beam cannons. The fighter, Rutger Verhoven, was determined to win this time - he represented his nation for 2 fights so far and each of them ended in failure. Taking out a strong opponent would be a sure-fire way of boosting his morale.

Rutger stared at his opponent - the Gundam Bismarck, representing Neo-Germany. The Bismarck had black, silver, and red armor. Five German Iron Crosses were the decorations - one on its chest, two over the missile compartments on its shoulders, and two on its legs. Unlike the normal green or blue eyes on a Gundam's head, Bismarck's eyes were blood red. From what Rutger could make out, the main weapons of his opponent were two modified dober guns attached to its arms, missile launchers in its shoulders, and a pair of beam sabers stored in its back. _Sure, he looks tough_, thought Rutger, _but looks can be deceiving. I'll crush him like an egg!_

"Are we ready to commence?" asked the pilot of the Bismarck. 

Rutger jumped in surprise when the voice got his attention. With a lot of confidence, he replied, "Yeah, let's go! GUNDAM FIGHT!"

"READY?"

"GO!"

The Nether Gundam charged forward with its boosters, firing its mega beam cannons as it came. The Bismarck held its ground, and it suddenly raised its arms, dober guns aimed directly at the Nether. The left one fired, launching a shell of incredible force and power. The Nether barely had enough time to dodge the shell. The powerful weapon collided with an abandoned building, creating a massive explosion. _That was too close_, thought Rutger. 

"Let's see how you like this! NETHER TYPHOON!" The veins of the Nether spun rapidly and launched the force of a hurricane directly at the Bismarck. The Neo-German Gundam crossed its arms to protect itself from the Nether Typhoon. Strong winds and loose debris collided with the Bismarck and kicked up a large cloud of dust. Soon there was so much dust in the air that Rutger couldn't see a thing, but he was confident that his ultimate attack was enough to bring down the German Gundam.

His jaw dropped as he saw the Bismarck on his monitor, right arm pointed at him. It was completely unscathed, as if the attack didn't hit him at all! The Bismarck fired its dober gun, striking Nether's left arm. The shell exploded on impact, and the left arm was completely destroyed, as well as parts of the upper torso. "You'll pay for that!" Rutger yelled. He energized his mega beam cannons and fired them in one big barrage, aimed directly at the chest of the Bismarck. His eyes widened as he saw that the blasts were absorbed by the Gundam's armor.

The Bismarck detached the gun on its left arm, drew one of its beam sabers, and charged the Nether. With its right arm it gave a massive punch to the chest, and the booster attached to the arm amplified its power. The red blade of the beam saber sliced off the Nether's hurricane veins - the Gundam's only mean of fighting besides the beam cannons. Rutger tried desperately to back away from the German battlewagon, but to no avail. The Bismarck sliced off the Nether's head in one swift move. Not only did the Bismarck win the fight, but also Neo-Holland was disqualified from the 15th Gundam Fight.

Rutger stumbled out of his Gundam and stared at his victorious opponent. He looked up in horror as the Bismarck had its other dober gun pointed directly at him. 

"You couldn't! You wouldn't!" Rutger cried. "It's against Gundam Fight regulations to kill your opponents!"

"Those rules only apply to Gundam Fights," replied the dark voice of the Bismarck's pilot. "There are no regulations about what happens _after _the fights. Besides, for the victory of my nation I've been ordered to win the Fight at all cost. I am to eliminate everyone and everything that will pose a threat to my victory and to my master's rule of the colonies. Farewell, unworthy adversary!" Rutger didn't even have the time to scream as the Bismarck pulled the trigger.

*************************************************************************************

The next morning, the Neo-Germany representative arose to a beautiful Berlin morning. The pilot's name was Ricardo Lütjens, a descendant of the Admiral that commanded the battleship Bismarck in World War II. He was 6 feet tall with black hair, ice-blue eyes, and scars on his face from wars within his home colony. He was a cold and cruel man in his 40s who expressed no emotions other than anger, thus his nickname "The Man of No Emotion." He only took orders from his superiors and no one else. Lütjens dressed in his casual outfit - a uniform similar to a commander in the German navy of World War II - a gray uniform with black boots, a cap, and medals on his chest.

He was about to leave the room when the communique chirped. He turned on the screen to find his superior on the line. His face was hidden by shadows, so you couldn't tell what his face looked like. Lütjens immediately saluted, for he knew who it was. This man was the dictator of Neo-Germany. Between the 14th and 15th Gundam Fights, a new government came to power in Neo Germany - a dictatorship. The dictator, claiming he was the reincarnation of Adolf Hitler, stated that he would continue his predecessor's work and take over the world, its colonies, and the Gundam Federation. 

"Lütjens, report!" the man ordered, his voice having a strong German accent.

"Sir, I have come across several opponents and they have all been disqualified," Lütjens replied. "They include Neo-Denmark, Neo-Turkey, and recently, Neo-Holland."

"I presume that you took care of the fighters of those nations?"

"Yes, sir," replied Lütjens, regret in his voice.

"I don't want to hear that kind of tone from you, Lütjens," said the man. "You're representing Neo-Germany, a nation that was born to rule the entire world. We do not want a weak man fighting for our right to rule the colonies."

"No, of course not, sir," replied Lütjens.

"For now, everything is going as planned. One by one each nation falls at your hands. The more you disqualify the better our chances of winning the Fight. But you must be on your guard, for there are stronger fighters out there that can actually stand a chance against you."

"You mean the Shuffle Alliance," replied Lütjens.

"Exactly. It is my belief that they are the only ones capable of withstanding the Bismarck's wrath. I'm mainly speaking of Neo-Japan's fighter."

".He's won the last two Fights if I'm not mistaken. He's a worthy adversary..."

"That needs to be wiped out as soon as possible," cut in the man. "He must be eliminated, permanently, from the Fight. Once he's gone, the rest will be easy pickings."

"When the time comes, I will face him in a Gundam Fight."

"Well then, what shall you be doing until that time?"

"I shall be eliminating targets one by one, as ordered. If I do come across Neo-Japan, I'll make sure it will be the last battle he participates in."

"Excellent," replied the man. "In the meantime, I'm ordering you to make your first move against the Shuffle Alliance."

"So soon?" asked Lütjens. "If they figure out our strategies..."

"They won't if you kill the fighter first," replied the man evilly. 

Lütjens sighed. "Very well, sir. Which one shall I take on?"

"I suppose Neo-France's fighter, to help keep most of history in balance."

"Yes, France was the first of the major Allies to be defeated by the Axis Powers in World War II." said Lütjens. "But keep in mind that we were eventually defeated in that war."

"I understand that. But with you and your Gundam representing our nation, history will not repeat itself again. I shall now leave you to your Fights. Inform me immediately the outcome of your fight with Neo-France."

"Yes, sir," Lütjens replied. 

"Over and out." And with that, the communique went black.

Lütjens quietly sighed at his leader's orders. He didn't want to reveal his powers so soon. Unfortunately, he had orders, and he wasn't going to disobey them. He looked out the window where the Gundam Bismarck stood. The armor shined in the morning light, armor that remained undamaged from the previous night's battle. Remembering his orders Lütjens turned to the communique to contact his next opponent. "Come in George de Sand, this is Ricardo Lütjens, representative of Neo-Germany..."

*************************************************************************************

Everybody, it's the moment you've been waiting for! When Domon Kashuu pays a visit to George de Sand, the Jack of Diamonds is challenged by Lütjens to a Gundam Fight! Knowing of the chaos the Bismarck has caused, Domon demands to fight in George's place! Will Domon and the God Gundam be able to stand a chance against the Gundam Bismarck, or will he suffer the same fate as Lütjens's other victims?

Next time, on Mobile Fighter G Gundam: "Unbeatable Enemy! God Gundam vs. Gundam Bismarck." Ready? Go! 


	2. Unbeatable Enemy! God Gundam vs Gundam ...

Well then! I suppose you guys want to see what happens next! Before I get to that, here are some of my responses to reviewers:

Sai: Did I say that Hans died? Okay, so Neo-Denmark is out of the competition, but I didn't say that Hans was representing them in this Fight. This is one thing that's bugging me about writing Chapter 3. You'll see why by reading the end of this chapter.

SulliMike23: I figured there'd be a review or two like yours. To let everyone know, I am not Nazi, my characters aren't Nazi (although it is a dictatorship), and I did not intend to have people think that it's Nazi. If you have a problem with that, then you don't have to read my fic. Ok?

*************************************************************************************

Now everyone, the 15th Gundam Fight has begun, and all over the world battles are brewing. Each nation fighting for their right to rule space for 4 years, each fighter with their own reasons for battling. However, darkness looms over this fight, for a new threat has emerged from the shadows.

This threat is Neo-Germany's Gundam Bismarck, piloted by Ricardo Lütjens. His reasons to fight and kill his opponents? To seal the supreme dictatorship of his leader. As you saw last time, every time he disqualifies an opponent, he kills them on the spot! Now who in their right mind would do that? Not only is this dangerous and foul play, but it's also a threat to the Shuffle Alliance.

Today's opponent is not whom Lütjens thinks. Instead of his original plans of battling George de Sand's Gundam Rose of Neo-France, he will fight against Domon Kasshu and the God Gundam! Which of these Gundams will win?

Let's get things started! Gundam Fight all set! Ready? Go!

*************************************************************************************

"Unbeatable Enemy! God Gundam vs. Gundam Bismarck"

*************************************************************************************

The morning air was cool and fresh as the Neo-Japanese Core Lander sped across the French countryside. Domon Kasshu took in the clean air as he thought of days long past. Ever since the 13th Gundam Fight, Domon had grown into a bright and mature man. He still wore his bright red cloak and rusty sword wherever he went. Once again, Neo-Japan had asked him to represent the nation in the Fight. Of course, how could the King of Hearts refuse a request like this?

"We'll be reaching Paris pretty soon," Domon said to his wife, Rain. 

"It'll be good to see George again," she replied.

"I know. It's been a long time since we've seen him last. I hope this time of non-communication has not made him rusty." Domon chuckled to himself as the Core Lander entered the city limits.

"Don't tell me you're going to challenge him to a Gundam Fight as soon as you see him," said Rain. "You'd be just like you were the very first time you met him."

"What can I say? Fighting is the best way we can communicate! Okay, I promise that I won't challenge George right away."

"Break that promise, and I'll never speak to you again," Rain retorted. The couple laughed as they entered what was left of Paris.

The Kasshus eventually arrived at the de Sand estate. As they expected, the Gundam Rose was kneeling outside the mansion, just waiting for its next bout. As soon as the Core-Lander shut down, Domon saw the man he was waiting to see - George de Sand. Even after four years, he still looked the same way he had looked in the 13th Fight. He still wore his white uniform, and his red-orange hair was still sticking out on one side.

"Monsieur and Madame Kasshu," the Neo-Frenchman said, "welcome to my estate. Domon, it's been a long time."

"Sure has," replied Domon, a happy look on his face. However, deep down, he was feeling a little anxious. Firstly, he was itching to challenge George to a Fight. Secondly, there was something else he needed to speak of.

"Well then, shall we go in? Our tea is starting to get cold." There were no disagreements as the three entered the mansion.

*************************************************************************************

For the next hour or so, the two fighters went on and on, catching up on important matters. 

"So George, where's Ms. Marie Louise? Hasn't she always been by your side ever since you hitched all those years ago?"

"Well actually," George replied, "she is still at the colony dealing with political problems. She hasn't had much time to herself ever since she was crowned Queen of Neo-France. She promised that she would come to Earth after everything has been settled."

"I see. So how have your matches been going?"

"Pretty well, actually. I have fought almost every Gundam representing Eastern Europe. However, my next challenger, the Gundam from Neo-Holland, was supposed to arrive here this morning, but he hasn't shown up."

Domon sighed. "Actually, George, that's one of the main reasons why I wanted to meet with you. Rutger Verhoven, Neo-Holland's Fighter, is dead."

"What?" George exclaimed. "How?"

"From what we could gather," Rain replied, "he participated in a Gundam Fight in Berlin just last night. We also found out that the Nether Gundam was disqualified according to Article 1. No one has heard from Rutger since. It's presumed that he was killed during the Fight."

"And who, may I inquire," George asked, "was he fighting at the time?"

As soon as George said this, the French communique chirped. George turned on the screen and saw the face of Ricardo Lütjens. His cold stare pierced into the souls of everyone in the room.

"George de Sand, this is Ricardo Lütjens, representing Neo-Germany."

"What do you want from me?" George asked.

"I request that the two of us have a Gundam Fight," replied Lütjens. "If you have any honor, you will accept my challenge."

Domon immediately stood up in anger. "Lütjens!" He proclaimed. "I will not let the two of you fight!"

"Domon," said George, "what's gotten into you?"

"_He's_ the one who fought Rutger last night! We believe that _he _was the one who killed him, as well as representatives from other nations!"

George stared back at Lütjens in a mixture of shock and anger. "Is this true, Monsieur Lütjens?"

The Neo-German chuckled. "Yes. Domon Kasshu is correct in what he says. But none of you can understand the purpose of my mission. As I was saying, do you accept my challenge, de Sand?"

Before George could respond, Domon interrupted again. "No! He will not fight you! If you want to kill the Jack of Diamonds, you're going to have to kill the King of Hearts first!"

"So you're saying that _you'll_ fight me instead?" Lütjens asked.

"Hell yeah!" Domon replied. "Name the time and place, and I'll make sure that this is the last fight you'll ever take part in!"

Lütjens could only laugh. "Actually, Domon Kasshu, I was about to say the same thing. But if you want me to choose, then I shall. We will battle at dusk right where you are now, in Paris."

"Fine! I'll be waiting!" Domon said.

"Very well, but be warned - you have no idea what you're up against. Lütjens, out." With that, the screen went blank.

"Domon, what was that all about?" Asked George.

"That," replied Domon, "is the reason why the Shuffle Alliance must once again unite. Lütjens and his Gundam are killers, and they must be stopped by any means necessary."

"Sure thing, but _can _he be stopped? Like he said, you have no idea what you're up against."

"I don't care! No matter what he does, I'm going to stop him once and for all!" Domon grabbed his cloak and sword and exited the mansion, readying himself for that night's Fight. 

*************************************************************************************

Paris seemed like a scarier place at night, especially when a Gundam Fight was about to begin. 

Domon waited inside his Gundam for the Neo-German to arrive. After the sun had finally set, Domon could hear the sound of an approaching machine. Sure enough, the Bismarck landed a good several hundred yards away from where the God Gundam stood. Its blood-red eyes began to glow an even darker shade of red. Inside the Bismarck, Lütjens stood with his usual cold stare. His Mobile Trace System was the colors of the German flag with an Iron Cross emblazed on his chest. Though he didn't plan to fight Domon this early in the tournament, Lütjens was determined to fight him and hopefully disqualify him. If all went to plan, then his master would have no opposition to his future dictatorship.

Domon stood ready for the battle, staring at the Bismarck as it prepared itself for combat. He knew the hellish things caused by this Gundam, and he was determined to end this at all costs. 

"Domon, be careful!" called Rain. "We still aren't sure what Lütjens can do in that Gundam!"

"Don't worry," replied Domon. "Everything will be fine, trust me." _If he manages to win, _he thought, _I'd lose a lot more than my Gundam's head..._

"Ricardo Lütjens!" announced Domon. "The time has come for you to answer for your crimes! I'll make sure you don't cause any more chaos and sorrow!"

Lütjens only gave a small chuckle. "We'll see about that," he replied, raising his right arm and dober rifle.

"GUNDAM FIGHT!"

"READY?"

"GO!"

God Gundam charged forward while firing his vulcans, hoping to catch the Bismarck off guard. Domon was astonished to see that the bullets just bounced off the Bismarck's armor. He had to dodge aside to avoid the first destructive shell. Bismarck continued to fire its dober rifles, trying its best to take out his enemy one piece at a time. _I can't let him use his specialty technique, _Lütjens thought. _Sure, the Bismarck can counter energy attacks, but an attack like the God's will be too much for my Gundam to handle. Of course, if he does use it, then it'll be the end for him. _Realizing that the God was quickly advancing, Bismarck rose into the air thanks to its jetpack. The shoulder and leg compartments opened, revealing its missiles. Lütjens then called out his specialty technique: "HELL'S BLITZKRIEG!" The dober rifles, vulcans, machine cannons, and missiles all fired at once to where the God stood unexpectedly. Domon tried his best to dodge the barrage, but he still received heavy damage.

The God Gundam lay with damage in all parts. "Wow," Domon commented. "That attack was unreal! I have to find some way to weaken him." Before he could think some more, he was forced to dodge another barrage of shells. They all hit harmlessly on the ground behind him - all except for one that hit his left shoulder. As soon as it made contact, it exploded.

"Domon!" Rain cried. When the smoke cleared, God Gundam's left arm was gone, and the smell of gunpowder was still fresh in the air.

"Are you ready to give up yet?" Asked Lütjens. "It's obvious that your Gundam is no match for the fury of the Bismarck. Why don't you surrender now?" He was astonished to see that the God was still moving. The Neo-Japanese Gundam drew its beam saber and prepared for close-range combat.

"Never!" Domon responded. "I will not surrender to a man whom kills just for his own ambitions! Either I take your head or I will die trying!"

"Do you seriously think that I'm killing for myself?" Lütjens angrily replied, drawing one of his own sabers. "No, Domon Kasshu, I am fighting for different reasons. I must do this for the glory of my nation and my leader. It is my master's wish to rule all of space for eternity, and I am forced to fight for this cause. I regret having to kill all the fighters I disqualify, but I have no choice in the matter! If you say you will die fighting, then I'll make sure that it's at my hands!"

Domon was surprised by Lütjens's words. _Fighting for the glory of his nation and his leader? What's he talking about? Even if he regrets what he is doing, that still doesn't change the facts that he is guilty of murder. He and his nation are threats to the Gundam Fight's name as well as the Shuffle Alliance. He must be taken out now!"_

The God charged straight into the Bismarck with its beam saber. The Bismarck fired another round of shells from the dober rifle on its left arm, but the God dodged them easily. With one swift motion, the God attempted to slice off the arm. To Domon's dismay, the armor simply absorbed the beam energy. He came back to his senses just as the Bismarck attacked with its saber. The God was quick to block the attack with its own. The sword fight lasted for several seconds, each Gundam being evenly matched in the matter. The God tried to stab the Bismarck's head, but the armor took in the energy, leaving the Bismarck unscathed and unharmed. 

"That's it!" Domon yelled. "Time for a _real _attack!" The God flew back and prepared his _other _specialty technique. "SEKIHA TENKYOUKEN!" The massive energy attack hit the Bismarck dead on. The Neo-German Gundam held its own, but Domon knew it wouldn't last much longer. Suddenly the spot where the Bismarck stood exploded. Domon jumped back a safe distance and waited for the resulting smoke to clear.

Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned. The Bismarck was still standing where he was, not a single scratch on him.

"Dammit!" Domon swore. "There's no way to beat this guy! No matter what attacks I use he takes the beatings with no effort!"

"Exactly," replied Lütjens. "The Bismarck was specially built to withstand your futile attacks. This is why I'm ordering you to surrender your Gundam's head immediately, or I will show you the Bismarck's true potential!" 

Domon was about to give up hope when Rain called out to him. "Domon, destroy the camera on top of the Bismarck's head!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Asked Domon.

Rain sent the Bismarck's schematics as well as the odd readings she was picking up. "The camera is giving off an energy signal that covers the entire body. That must be what's protecting the Bismarck from energy attacks. It's not as heavily armored, so it should be easy to destroy. If you take that out, then the rest of the Gundam will be vulnerable to your attacks!"

"Okay, thanks Rain," Domon replied. _Now that I know what I have to do, I have to find a way to do it! _Then he got an idea.

"Had enough?" Lütjens forcefully asked. "Nothing you do will change the matter. You're going to die here and now!" The Bismarck raised its dober rifles for another attack.

"I don't think so," said Domon. "Let's see how tough you talk when I breach your armor!"

Lütjens gasped in surprise as the God Gundam once again charged with its saber drawn. Bismarck fired its shells, but the Neo-Japanese Gundam swiftly avoided them. Holding the saber like a dagger, the God Gundam got past the Bismarck's dober rifles and stabbed through the camera on its head. 

As the camera exploded Lütjens cried out in pain, "No! My barrier system!"

"This hand of mine is burning red!" Domon yelled, jumping high into the air and preparing his right hand for his ultimate attack. "Its loud roar tells me to grasp victory! BAKANETSU GOD FINGER!" The hand grabbed the Bismarck's head and proceeded to crush it. Before he could finish the job, Domon felt a strong punch in his gut.

"Finish your attack and I'll finish you," said Lütjens's now cold and cruel voice. The Bismarck had aimed the dober rifle on its right arm at the God Gundam's cockpit. "Even if the Bismarck loses its head, I'll still be able to pull the trigger. This shell will drill right into your cockpit and kill you instantly. I suggest you end your attack now."

"You spineless coward!" Yelled Domon. "Having to resort to a method like this to get out of losing a fight! You're a disgrace to all Gundam Fighters!"

"I don't want to do this, but as I said before I have no choice. I propose that we end this match in a draw. That way we'll both walk away from this match with our lives."

Domon wanted so badly to finish what he had started, but he didn't want to lose his life this early in the game. "Fine," he replied. "It's a draw." The God Gundam deactivated its specialty technique as the Bismarck pulled back its rifle.

*************************************************************************************

Afterward, Domon and Lütjens sat by a fire, talking about the events that recently occurred.

"I can't believe that this match ended in a draw," said Domon. "I wanted to punish you for what you have done. As the King of Hearts and member of the Shuffle Alliance, it is my duty to make sure the Gundam Fight isn't disrupted in any way. You pose a threat to the justice of the Gundam Fight. You realize that I can't forgive you for what you've done, right?"

For the first time in a long time, Lütjens had a sad expression on his face. "I understand the anger you have towards me," he replied. "As I said countless times, I am not causing this chaos for my own reasons."

"My nation is going through a time of mayhem and destruction, especially since the dictatorship has taken over. I joined my master's forces because I thought I'd be part of something great. But in reality, he's using everyone under his command to accomplish his insane dreams of ruling space forever. When I realized this, it was too late to back out. When I refused to participate in the Gundam Fight, my master threatened to kill my entire family and myself. I may seem like a man of no emotion, but deep down I'm a man who cares for his loved ones and what I believe in. I now have no choice but to fight for Neo-Germany."

"So you're killing all the fighters you disqualify because it's part of your master's plans?" Asked Domon, though he knew what the answer would be.

"Yes, unfortunately," Lütjens replied. "He wants to rule everything no matter what the cost. He ordered that anyone and everyone who poses a threat to our chances of winning the Fight be eliminated by any means necessary. Killing them after disqualifying them, to my master, is the easiest way to achieve this. He especially wants the Shuffle Alliance dead before the end of the tournament."

"You don't have to do this, you know." Said Domon. 

"I have to," replied Lütjens. "If I am disqualified or killed in battle, he will kill my family. Therefore, I have no choice but to fight. Even if I try to escape, I'll be dead."

"How?" Domon asked.

"My master ordered that everyone who serves under him have a bomb implanted somewhere in their body. That way, if anyone fails him or attempts to defect, all he has to do to eliminate them is push the detonation device." Domon shuddered at the thought of having a bomb in him. Then again, his friend and fellow Shuffle member Argo Gulskii was in the same situation in the 13th fight. 

"You must understand that I don't like my job any better than you do. I wish I could find a way to end this holocaust, but I can't. You and the rest of the Shuffle Alliance must face my master and stop him before he takes over everything."

"But that means stopping you in the process," replied Domon. "But I promise you that by tournament's end we will help you and your family from this tyranny."

"Thank you," said Lütjens. As he stood up he said "I have to leave now. My master will want a report soon. He'll only accept victories and draws from the Bismarck. I pray that our paths don't cross again until the final battle."

"I hope for the same," replied Domon. "Good luck to you, and please be sure not to do anything that will further disrupt the Fight."

Lütjens gave a weak grin. "I'll do my best not to. Take care of yourself, Domon Kasshu." With that, he walked back to the Neo-Germany transport.

As Lütjens slowly walked away, Rain came and stood beside Domon. "You know," she said, "he's okay for someone fighting for a nation bent on ruling space at all cost."

"You're right," Domon replied. "But we better warn the rest of the Alliance about this. I think we're the only ones who can counter this threat." They both remained silent as their worthy adversary slipped off quietly into the night.

*************************************************************************************

Everybody it's the moment you've been waiting for! Now the rest of the Shuffle Alliance knows about Neo-Germany's ambitions and the Gundam Bismarck's objectives. When Lütjens faces off against Dragon Gundam of Neo-China, Sai Saici fights with the will to avenge a friend whose life was taken by the Neo-German. Will the Ace of Clubs be able to hold his own against a Gundam as powerful and menacing as the Bismarck?

Next time, on Mobile Fighter G Gundam: "Deadly Brawl! The Dragon vs. the Bismarck." Ready? Go! 


End file.
